


Diss

by Gangstertogangster



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstertogangster/pseuds/Gangstertogangster
Summary: This is a thing I triedI'd been wanting to do a little fic about a rapper that disses Shades and Mariah.I really don't know why.Two rappers I love are beefing so I got inspired today.
Relationships: Shades Alvarez/Mariah Dillard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Diss

_I body bitches like a plastic surgeon_

_So much ice on my neck it’s a burden_

_I got a cougar on me with the wild cat_

_Ex mama of Harlem no shade to that_

_Ay Shades too busy fuckin old ladies_

_He don’t need rubber cos she can’t have babies_

_Different Stokes for different folks_

_Clout chasin like a whole joke_

_Without sugar mama he’s broke_

_Some will do anything for thirst_

_She swallowin his kids that’s Family First_

As he freestyled he knew he was being watched. That’s why he did it. He knew who would be there and why. He made some mild by his standards punchlines that went for Mrs. Dillard Alvarez, reestablishing herself as a philanthropic force in Harlem. 

After the show, Hernan went up to him. OG Dolla smirked, said, “Ay, you pressed?” 

Hernan shook his head. He cracked a smile himself. Chuckled a little. 

OG Dolla cocked his head. 

“If you kill me your bitch loses favor.” 

Hernan nodded. 

“You too good for the streets, all made up and changed up. Probably forgot how to load a clip.” 

Quick as a flash Hernan pulled out his gun and shot him in the head. 

“Nah”, Hernan whispered, 

OG Dolla lay bleeding in the alley. Hernan scoffed, walked off.   
  


Mariah read about it on the news. 

“You wasted bullets on some goddamn kid?!” She groaned. 

“He was making too much noise. He was going after you.” 

“But it looks BAD if bodies pile up around us in a way that goes right back to me!” 

“It won’t. I put the gun right there. Fingerprints on it. Textbook suicide. If I was desperate as he was I’d be depressed too.” 

“You KNOW Knight is gonna connect the dots.” 

“She can’t prove shit.” 

“He should have suffered more,” Mariah pointed out. 

Hernan embraced her. Mariah relented, pressed herself against him. He tried to steal a kiss but she pulled away slightly. 

“I won’t reward you for carelessness.” 

Hernan groaned. 

Mariah asked, “You ever tried rapping?” 

“Maybe,” Hernan smiled. “I won’t let anyone call you out your name.” 

“I know. Just be discreet. Remember Chicago?” 

“That WAS discreet,” Hernan said. 

“That was,” Mariah whispered. 

“You know I’d do anything…” 

“That’s the problem.” 

Later that night Hernan looked at the notes app on his phone, what he wrote.

_You my ride or die mama_

_Bad, sexy, fine and fly mama_

_Put a ring on it like Jay did Bey_

_I won’t ever cheat, no need for Lemonade_

_Your body against mine is like I’m in heaven_

_You and I ain’t in T-Pain but all we do is win_

_I’ll be Khaled except you know I go down_

_I’m always around we run this whole town_

_Anyone cross you and I’ll start drama_

_And I wanna make you my baby mama_

_With me around you’ll never do a bid_

_My vows serious as beef between Pac and Big..._

He inspected it. He’d never be able to look his lady in the eye if he recited this. All the same he wanted to put lyrics out into the world that weren’t disrespect. Karma, after all. 

But he rapped the verse to himself when he didn’t think she could hear. She did, and she scoffed. She was so glad he never pursued rap _. He better stick to bodying emcees in the literal sense._


End file.
